Bye Bye Kumagoro!
by Kiam Yukino
Summary: O como decirle adiós a tu mejor amigo…. Después de una larga gira Ryuichi regresa a Japón, pero para su desgracia ocurren muchas cosas en su regreso…. Pero….que sucedió?, por que Kumagoro esta….
1. El comienzo de todo

**Bye Bye Kumagoro! **

**Cap. 1: El comienzo de todo...**

_**By Kiam Yukino**_

Hi Laliho! Aki yo otra vez, esto lo tenia planeado desde buen rato asi que espero que les guste XD lo escribí con mucho cariño, así que lo disfruten (las cosas ke se me ocurren….. u.u UUUU a donde va a parar la humanidad! XDDDDD)

Todos los personajes son de Maki Murakami Sensei!

**¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿-¿ **

Habían llegado temprano al aeropuerto, pero el vuelo de había retrasado, …. Después de 5 meses en gira, NG regresaba a Japón, era de esperar oleadas de gente y fanáticos esperando, pero su llegada era sorpresiva y no habían anunciado ello a la prensa, asi que los únicos que los presentes eran los integrantes de Bad Luck, manager y productor… bueno y muy pero muuuuuuy alejado, cierto escritor que no quería estar allí….**U.U .**

Shu chaaaaaaaaaaaan!- el cantante saludaba eufóricamente desde las escaleras del avión.

Sakuma saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- el joven de cabellos rosados regreso el saludo, había extrañado la presencia Ryuichi en el edificio, NG record no era lo mismo sin el.

Shu chaaaaaan! Te extrañe tanto noda! – gritaba el de ojos Azules antes de tirar al mencionado en el piso, con su habitual abrazo kumagoro.

eh…yo también Sakuma san- decía aun en el piso por el gran abrazo – pero podríamos ponernos de pie?- ya que ahora estaban en el piso, no vendría mal un poco de comodidad, sobretodo para el de cabello rosa.

Ryuichi lo soltó rápidamente para sentarse ahora, a su lado, con su habitual tono infantil comenzó a hablar- En serio me extrañaste?... Kumagoro te extraño un montón Shu chan, fue feo estar allí y no tener con quien jugar noda, a kumagoro no le gustaba eso, pero ahora que estoy aquí hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido noda!

Ryuichi-san.- Una suave voz llamo la atención del mencionado, la del tecladista de NG – se que extrañabas a Shindou san pero no deberías saludar antes a las demás personas aquí presentes?- ahora Tohma sonreía amablemente para dirigirse al resto, - Disculpen el comportamiento de Ryuichi-san, es agradable estar de vuelta, en serio se extraña Japón cuando se esta lejos.

Si, Si noda, se extraña Japón noda, se extraña Hiro-kun, a K, a Suguru, a Sakano, se extraña a todos- ahora Ryuichi estaba al lado de Tohma – pero se extraña mas a… .. … … … Shuichi!- ahora estaba abrazado a la espalda del de ojos violetas.

Bueno veo que Sakuma san le tiene mucha estima a Shuichi- Ahora era Hiro quien hablaba.

Eso es cierto, pero cambiando de tema es verdad que tuvieron gran acogida en Estados Unidos? escuche que vendieron mas de 2 millones de discos en su primer concierto allí, a tan solo a una semana de llegar, well, eso es cierto?'- era ahora K' quien preguntaba.

Lo único que diré es que la prensa es algo amarillista, ya que cambian las noticias o las cifras para hacer mas interesante y así llamar la atención.

Jefe….- ahora Sakano agrego algo- No vendieron 3 millones?

Pues en realidad no Sakano-san- respondió el rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

Es una lastima- dijo con preocupación el productor de Bad Luck .

Por que es una lastima Noda, claro que no vendimos dos- respondió Ryuichi que ahora estaba jugando con Kumagoro al lado del rubio- lo que pasa es que vendimos 3.

TRES?- todos se impresionaron

Ah, eso es verdad?- pregunto un Suguru algo anonadado.

Si, así es nos fue mejor de lo planeado, no Kuma-kun –Esta vez había respondido la tercera integrante de NG – y como están las cosas aquí K'?- era ahora su tono algo sarcástico, si, era verdad habían bajado las ventas, aunque no para alarmarse.

Ke intentas decirme eh Noriko? – se veía como una venita saltaba de su frente ante el comentario.

Quien, yo? Nada, nada…- puso cara d niña buena para seguir hablando- pero ya cambiando de tema, espero tener largas vacaciones Tohma-chan!

Bueno que les parece de descanso….- Un Ryuichi y una Noriko ilusionados miraban al presidente atentos a lo que diría –mmm…tres días?

QUE?- ahora eran una Noriko y un Ryuichi molestos….mas una gota de sudor del presidente **UUUUU**

Se que les parece injusto deben creerme, yo también estoy cansado…pero no puedo hacer nada.- miro a sus compañeros con algo de seriedad- ya que tenemos una presentación dentro de una semana, comenzaremos a trabajar dentro de cuatro días.

Bueno ya que nada se puede hacer , tratemos de aprovechar esto de la mejor forma, no Ryu-chan?- miro algo mas animada a su compañero.- que harás todo ese tiempo?

Kumagoro decidió que va a visitar a Shuichi a su trabajo

Te la vas a pasar en el trabajo?- era impresionante, como siempre Ryuichi era impredecible. – bueno allá tu, con cada cosa que haces a mi esto ya ni me parece extraño. Y tu Tohma? Que harás?

Eh, Yo?- pensó un momento antes de responder- estaré en la oficina también

Que?- miro extrañada a su compañero hasta que comprendió- claro, el presidente no tiene descanso no?

Supongo que así es Noriko san – sonrió a su compañera antes de decir algo mas-Bueno me retiro, tratare de descansar todo lo que pueda.- todos se habían despedido del rubio, que se retiraba, cuando vio como alguien a quien conocía muy bien estaba allí también, claro algo alejado.

Eiri-san…- suspiro antes de ir al encuentro de quien leía un libro, este parecía algo aburrido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y pensar que nosotros a veces nos quejamos del trabajo- n el de cabello rosa hablaba a su amigo, impresionado por el periodo tan corto de descanso.

Si, debe ser duro trabajar así, siento lastima por NG- el pelirrojo también se había sorprendido.

Que esperaban?- era Suguru quien los interrumpió esta vez- Nittle Grasper es una banda seria, y trabaja así por que ellos lo desean, por eso son los numero uno de Japón.

Eso es cierto, en otras palabras no lograran ser grandes si no trabajan así- K' los miraba de forma alegre – o claro que también puedo obligarlos a trabajar así, es su decisión. Jajajajajajaja(léase risa desquiciada . .uuu)

Es un ejemplo- era ahora Sakano quien hablaba, por cierto bastante emocionado . .uuu, lagrimas incluidas y todo

Ejemplo?- ? preguntaba Shuichi.

El jefe es todo un ejemplo! No solo les da por lo menos descanso a su grupo, si no que el se sacrifica y trabaja normalmente, y lo hace por que ama su trabajo, además, que no es lo único que hace! **TTTT**

Es cierto Shindou san debería ser un ejemplo para usted- Suguru…también se había emocionado por las palabras- el tiene mas de dos trabajos, y aun así disfruta lo que hace

Tres trabajos?- Shuichi parecía no saberlo…. Bueno no lo sabia.- es presidente, y es tecladista, y…

Es el arreglista de las composiciones de Sakuma Ryuichi, sin mencionar que también es productor de NG, Accionista principal de la empresa, y cofundador, también maneja la coordinación de NG en sus presentaciones, aparte de ………………..(y sigue hablando uuu)

Seguchi san hace todo eso Hiro?- o o el de ojos violetas parece impresionado

Aunque no me lo creas Shuichi me acabo de enterar.- El pelirrojo también esta impresionado.

Bueno es de esperar que no lo sepan -Noriko interrumpió la conversación- Ya que Tohma parece siempre tan lleno de energía que no da a suponer que esta cansado, bueno… él es así no Ryu-chan?

Si noda! Tohma siempre ah sido así verdad Kumagoro?-miraba al conejito para luego mirar a Noriko- dice que si noda.

Bueno chicos me voy a descansar, trabajen duro!- decía la de cabello violeta para desaparecer entre la gente.

Creo que nosotros deberíamos ir a arreglar ese asunto de la presentación no?-esta vez K' se dirigía a Sakano que aun estaba muy emocionado.

Ah… si tienes razón, debemos irnos y….-se callo al ver como Ryuichi se les acercaba con una mirada apunto de llorar desciendo algo

Y no van a ayudar a Kumagoro con sus recuerdos?

Ah…pues Ryuichi, ya no soy tu Manager así que no puedo hacer nada, además estamos ocupados, verdad?- K' dirigió una mirada a Sakano para que lo apoyara.

Ah si si, eso es cierto- era extraño, tanto manager como productor querían irse deprisa, pero por que?- es verdad ese asunto de la presentación eh..pues…he bueno Sakuma- san debemos retirarnos.

Pero Kumagoro necesita ayuda!- gritaba mirando como caminaban "algo" apurados…por que seria?

Cuando ya estaban alejados…

De la que nos salvamos, ya estaba nervioso por lo que nos iba a hacer llevar.

Recuerdo que hace dos años vino de una gira de china, y se trajo un dragón de Comodo. y quien crees que tuvo que luchar para que luego no fuera Ryuichi " the lunch" del dragón..

Mr. K'?

Yes. I, aunque, fue divertido ya que el gran súper fabuloso, y magnifico K' siempre es el héroe del DIA Jajajajajajaja( risa desquiciada…otra vez UUU) ah, se me olvidaba- se volvió por un momento antes de desaparecer- Y ustedes tres deben estar mañana temprano OK?- K' grito eso para los componentes de Bad Luck..

Esta vez Ryuichi miro a los tres que seguían allí, pero….

Creo que yo también me retiro- Suguru se había adelantado y ya andaba hacia la salida.( no sea como hace tres años, si no estoy mal trajo de Sudamérica unos peces "de colores"…. Claro que a las pirañas es fácil reconócelas, pero el no lo hizo…y quien fue el encargado de ponerlos a su pecera?... mejor olvido eso, yo solo había ido para saludar a mi primo a su trabajo después de clase Uu)

Nadie ayuda a Kumagoro?- preguntaba un Chibi Ryu-chan con conejo rosa incluido a los únicos dos que quedaban allí.

Eh- ( no sea como lo que me contó Sakano san que una vez se trajo un buitre, en una de sus giras….diciendo que era un pobre "pajarito superdesarrollado" uuu y creo que lo obligo a alimentarlo….)- lo lamento es que…., debo llamar a Ayaka chan, y ya es tarde y….pues lo siento, tratare de hacerlo otro día….

Hiro! Como puedes se así!.- Shuichi se sintió mal por el catante…- Sakuma san Yo lo ayudare!-un Shuichi muy orgulloso hablaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eiri san- saludo cortésmente- como has estado?... Mika-san me ha contado que has publicado un nuevo libro .

….- miro al de ojos verdes sin interés para luego regresar a su lectura- si, lo publique.

Ah… sabes extrañe a muchas personas allá…y en especial….a ti.

…- no precia haberlo oído, ni siquiera lo había mirado, hasta que algo rompió el silencio- ya es tarde no?

Ah… si creo que si, pero… si no fuera mucho descaro podrías decirme… que haces aquí?- esta vez el escritor alzo la vista para mirarlo.

Si piensas que estoy aquí por ti te equivocas.

Eso ya lo se…-dijo esto con algo de tristeza, pero no entendía la presencia del rubio,- Pero entonces cual es el motivo?

Ese Baka… me obligo a venir-

Eh?

Si no venia iba a tenerlo toda la noche molestando….y además…

**Flash Back:**

Yuki! Por favor!-lo estaba siguiendo por toda la sala.

No-

Por fa!-esta vez agarro su brazo para no soltarlo.

No! Y déjame en paz!-zarandeo su brazo tratando de zafarse.

Yuki! Vamos por favor, no seas malo!

Que no voy y punto! Además para que quieres que vaya?-acabo sentándose en el sofá , con el "cachorro" que tenia en su brazo.

Por que es bueno que pasemos tiempo juntos!

…. Quien dice que quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado? · - · -dijo en seco

Yuki! Maldito desgraciado! Es lo que tenemos que hacer!

…… Quien dice · ·?-

Es por que somos una pareja!

….y…

Que por que somos una pareja debemos hacer algo el uno por el otro! ... además …Yuki –bajo la mirada sintiéndose triste-nunca salimos juntos…-era cierto nunca lo hacían

…y….?-no miro a su amante, solo se quedo observando la pared.

que quiero estar contigo!- Se sentía mal, que acaso no le importaba?.

Pero…-miro al pequeño agarrando su barbilla- para eso no necesitas salir conmigo….

Que?...-sin darle tiempo a responder dio uno de esos besos que lo hacían callar de la nada- entonces…

Entonces….-repitió el rubio besando el cuello del de ojos violetas.

Yuki…-suspiro, pero se le vino a la cabeza un plan.

No me digas que no quieres hacer esto por que no te lo creo

Yuki… si quiero – el rubio retorno a su tarea -pero…

Pero?…-miro a su amante alejándose un poco de el.

Acompáñame si?- pidió el de ojos violetas.

…no…

Yuki….- miro al piso antes de decir lo que diría- Te prometo que …pues…-era difícil de decir lo que iba a decir pero conociendo al escritor solo había una forma de persuadirlo .-haré lo que quieras hoy… en la noche…

Lo que quiera?- miro el fino cuerpo del cantante antes de volver a hablar, era precioso, además…el estaba poniendo las reglas del juego no?-en serio?

Lo que tu quieras….tantas veces quieras…-dijo esto sin mirarlo con la cara totalmente roja, pero las manos de su amante hicieron que lo mirara.

Ah si?-pregunto con esos ojos que lo envolvían.

S….si…-suspiro a tiempo de besarlo, pero separo sus labios para decir algo más-.pero solo si me acompañas…

Todo..lo que yo quiera..?

Si…. Todo lo que tu quieras….todo el tiempo que tu quieras…pero solo si me acompañas…-miro al de ojos claros antes de acabar echado en el sofá con el cuerpo de su amante encima suyo-Yuki…-suspiro al sentir el aliento del rubio quemar su piel.

Dame una muestra de lo que me darás esta noche…. así…. iré…

**Fin del Flash Back ·/· **

Y…además….que te importa.-no iba a darle respuestas, por que la única era que le habían hecho un chantaje sexual, y con eso nadie se resiste. XD

Eh…pues bueno- tampoco iva a preguntar mas …sabia de antemano que no le diria-…creo que me retiro … -dijo con voz suave -Que tengas un buen día Eiri san.

Aja

Esbozó una sonrisa al irse, sabía que nunca Eiri le daría una tierna sonrisa, ni jamás le preguntaría como había estado. Pero el simple hecho de verlo ahí le alegraba el día.-adiós Eiri san….

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Shu chaaaaaaaaan!-abrazo al mencionado –Gracias noda!

Además no creo que sean muchas vedad?…

Ah…no, en otros viajes yo solía traer mas noda-sonrió a tiempo de mostrarle-es poco no da!

Po…co?-en frente de el apareció una montaña de bolsas que le sobrepasaba su estatura- Sa…Sakuma san…..debemos llevar todo esto!

Hai Hai noda! Bueno tu llevas la mitad y yo llevo la otra Si?

Ah… esta bien.-acepto el de cabello rosa…claro con mucho pesar.

Además noda, te invitaré a comer, puedo hacer Curry!.-Ryuichi parecia animado.

Curry?

Si, vamos a mi casa Shuichi!

(a…la casa de Sakuma Ryuichi?...el sueño de todo fanático hecho realidad! **TT-TT**) Si vamos!

Escuche todo eso…Baka - una voz bastante conocida hablo…

Yuu..yu…Yuki…- se volteo poco a poco con miedo, al quedar frente al rubio se puso mas nervioso-este… yo…yo…

No me digas nada, y lárgate, ah…. Y algo más hoy no vengas por que no estoy de humor para sacarte a patadas de mi casa.- el escritor no lo miro…solo se retiraba en frente de el de cabello rosa.

Pero Yuki! Hicimos un trato!- el escritor lo miro con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica para decir algo.

Quien no lo cumplio?- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y como se había comportado, solo pudo decir algo que creyó que lo sacaría de este embrollo.

Esta vez serán dos días!- ya que no obtuvo respuesta y para pesar suyo obtuvo que el escritor caminara mas decidido a la salida -Yuki esta bien tres!

No me molestes, y no te molestes en venir.- salio diciendo esto.

Yu…ki….- suspiro viendo como su amante tomaba un taxi TTTT -Yuki…

No te preocupes Shu chan, sino tienes donde quedarte puedes dormir hoy en mi casa noda!

**Never end XD **

**¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿-¿ **

_**Notas de la autora: ( o simplemente parte de la sociedad DMA… "degeneradoras Mundiales y…Asociadas" XDDDD todas las que ven o leen shonen ai o yaoi están incluidas XDD)**_

**Pues que les pareció interesante? Pues no saben lo que se viene, esto me gusta cada vez mas amo hacer un fict, es el segundo que hago… y espero terminarlo…si muchas me van a reñir por que no he terminado el que empecé "Por ke tu?" léanlo y dejen reviews…que hoy también lo estoy actualizando…después de dos meses u.u) ese es comedia, este también pero es mas serio n.n pos gracias anticipadamente por si me dejan Reviews y si no….no importa….no mentira DEJENME REVIEWS! POR FA! TTT-TTT ESE ES EL MOTIVO DE MI EXISTENCIA DEGENERADA! XDDD es broma…. Bueno algo .-. pos espero ke amen tanto gravi como yo , bueno asi me despido pero quiero saludar a alguien antes n.n**

**Dary Kyana: Hi sempai seguro ke lo lees o alguien te dice si eres la primera que me deja un Review pos seré muy feliz XD , espero que estés bien y quiero los videos de Sensitive P. Tu ya sabes pero Kiero! TTTT mi esta muy triste por ke apenas tiene yaoi TTTT Sempai! Pobre se ke estas allá y no puedes estar en tus clases pero ánimo ke pronto ya pasara …. Y podrás asi seguir disfrutando de tu dosis diaria de tu desequilibrante favorito Y A O I XDD.**


	2. Kumagoro!

**Bye Bye Kumagoro! **

_**By : Kiam Yukino.**_

_**Cap2: Kumagoro!**_

**¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿-¿ **

-sheganos noa!- abría la puerta para ke su amigo pasara...apenas...ya que tenian bolsas hasta entre los dientes..., claro, después de media hora de intento logró abrirla

- Sakuma-san...donde dejo esto?- sin siquiera pensarlo un momento Ryuichi miro la sala y arrincono todo a su paso..-aquí!

- en la sala?..

- Si noda...Kumagoro te va a mostrar todo lo que trajo de su gira! Son cosas muy divertidas!

-bueno...

Ya era algo tarde...se hacia de noche y Ryuichi le mostraba todo lo que había comprado...y lo regalado...y le contaba lo que no le dejaron traer...

fueron malos con kumagoro!

Pero...Sakuma-san... el halcón es el animal representante de los Estados Unidos...y si no estoy mal esta en peligro de extinción...por eso se lo decomisaron en el aeropuerto

Pero el me siguió yo no hice nada... y si quería estar con kumagoro por que no lo dejaron Son Malos!

Eh...pero Sakuma san..a .un animal salvaje no es bueno criarlo en una casa...

Shu-chan!...-miro al mencionado a punto de llorar- querías que Ryuichi no trajera nada?'...riñeron muy feo a Kumagoro... y Tohma y Noriko tambien me sermonearon...y...y -estaba a punto de soltar llanto...y de pronto - SHU-CHAN NO ME KIERE!

No no es eso...lo que pasa...es ke...-no sabía que hacer- que mas trajo?

We?- de la nada un chibi alegre sacaba de la bolsas monton de peluches y algunos tallados de madera- esto!

Esto?...ke es?- era una pequeña estatuilla tallada en madera, tenia la forma de un conejo pequeño!

E s de Colorado! Es un Tótem

Tótem?... que hace?

Ah...no se...solo que como se parecía a kumagoro pues no puede resistirme...

Jajaja..-.ambos rieron, la pasaban bien juntos...siempre...

El recuento de recuerdos llego hasta entrada la noche había cosas originarias de los estados unidos, también fotos de su concierto además de los peluches que había comprado en Washington, eran mas de tres bolsas...solo en peluches, todos estaban desparramados en el piso... cuando de pronto...

Sakuma san...

We?

Eh...este... cuantos recuerdos trajo?- el recuento paresia interminable, y aún recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Yuki...sea como sea tenia que salvar al situación como sea

Ah...pues...bien...haber- hacia calculos con sus dedos , contaba sumaba restaba- eh...si 3 x 5 es 15...Shu –Chan

Eh si?

Cuantos estados hay en estados Unidos?- genial pregunta de bachillerato...y el no lo recordaba...hizo un esfuerzo mental...recordaba que esa era una pregunta del concurso de acertijos que le gustaba...eran 50? o 150?...pero era algo con 50...

50...creo

si tres por cinco es quince...falta

15?

No , tres por cinco es quince...osea que traje ciento cincuenta?...

O O que?

Si es que yo me fui a todos los estados a traerme por lo menos un recuerdo de cada uno...pero ya te he mostrado muchos...la primera bolsa tenia ...45, la segunda... 34... la tercera...40...y de la cuarta te mostre...12...te acabo de mostrar 131...

Eso quiere decir ke solo faltan .- hizo anilicis...un buen tiempo-...eh...19!

Si noda"! ah...oh..oh- se había percatado de algo...

Que Sakuma san?

Te mostre los peluches ne?

Si...y?

Esos no son mis recuerdos...a esos siempre los llevo conmigo...

.-...ke? no podia creerlo

eh...entonces...solo te mostré...mas menos como 50 ...no te preocupes solo faltan 100

T.T Sakuma san?

We?

Podría mostrármelos otro Día?

Claro...pero por que? Te quedaras a dormir verdad?

Eh...- esto estaba difícil lo único que quería era estar al lado de Yuki en esos momentos, pero tenia la dicha de estar en la casa del genial Sakuma Ryuichi Cualquier fan daría lo que fuera por eso...y el conocía quien podría vender su alma por eso (tradúzcase Tatsuha XD)- bien creo ke me querdaré ( ademas no me va a dejar entrar T.T después de lo ke le hiceT,T)

Bien!- decia en el piso, de pronto se levanto para ir hacia la cocina y decir algo mas-Entonces comeremos ...algo...y...yo...-no se sentía bien, de pronto le dio un mareo se sujeto de la pared.

Sakuma san!...se encuentra bien?- Se había acercado

No te preocupes...es por cansancio...en el avión yo no pude dormir... además no dormí en varios días.

Sakuma san- se sintió mal tal vez lo único que hacia era molestarlo – Debería descansar... yo debería retirarme.

NO! Kumagoro te extraño!-mostro una cara algo canasada medio infantil y adulta- Kumagoro yo no queremos que te vayas...

Sakuma-san... esta bien... eh...-de pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo un estomago lleno de hambre el de Ryuichi – tampoco comio?

No noda n.n

Quiere que traiga algo de la cocina?...

Mmmm kumagoro quiere jugo, hay de frutilla y de de cereza en el refrigerador

Yo lo traigo ...de cual quiere usted?

Yo quiero de cereza! Toma todo lo que quiereas, kumagoro seguirá viendo sus recuerdos!- gritaba a quien ahora se perdía tras la puerta.

Saco varios peluches que desparramo por todo el salon..ya que estaban atascados en una bolsa tan pequeña..., vio lo que había caido a sus pies...un peluche que era puro pelos de color azul parecia bailar en el viento, y como le había gustado lo compró –lastima que no haya viento no Kumagoro?- abrio las ventanas..pero nada, era verano así que los vientos aparecían en otoño- T.T quiero viento kumagoro...ah?-miro a su inseparable conejito antes de preguntar- Kumagoro? Ah?..si el ventilador!- fue a su habitación por un momento y saco un gran ventilador... bastante potente...la enchufo y apretó el botón de encendido...pero nada T.T- Kumagoro kiero viento...Ah?-volvió a mirar al conejito – crees que podamos repararlo?...pues a trabajar noda!-

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Pero el jugo...esta caduco se le debió olvidar Sakuma san que en tres meses podrían vencer- miro el piso, pensó en como El cantante lo apreciaba..-compraré algo- salio sin decir nada, tal vez el no lo dejaría , pero solo sería un momento

uHF...ya esta Kumagoro!...-había abierto el seguro del ventilador dejando las aspas del mismo al descubierto – mira kumagoro!...esto era lo que estaba atorado...-sacó una ficha de ajedrez, .. lo que había pasado era que un día Tohma le había tratado de enseñar como se jugaba...pero desesperado ya que no sabia donde poner la ficha, se le había escapado de sus manos...ahora recordaba, boto la ficha al piso..lejos de el...- Viento noda! Shuichi había llegado hacia poco...ya había servido dos vasos de jugo y había comprado unas galletas que esperaba que le gustara , lo llevo en una bandeja para darselo al cantante...pero nunca penso lo que sucedería.

Sakuma san, aki esta el jugo espero no haber tardado mucho...para que es el ventiladOOOOOOOOOR!- había pisado la ficha de ajedrezy ahora todo volaba en los aires, ¨Ryuichi había prendido el ventilador alejándose rápido para socorrerlo, con una mano sostenía a kumagoro ...y con la otra trataba de ayudar a Shuichi...pero ambos cayeron, ya que lo que estaba en el piso...pues no ayudaba, Shuichi cayo encima de Ryuichi haciendo que sin querer una de sus manos golpeara a kumagoro ,Ryuichi lo había soltado por un instante al sentirse caer...Pero Kumagoro se dirigio al ventilador por el rapido golpe, esquivando la fueza del viento ...Kumagoro estava cada vez más cerca del ventilador...cuando de pronto..llegó...una de sus orejitas se había trancado en en una de las aspas...ryuichi no lo había perdido de vista en ningún momento y se incorporó velozmente ...se acerco como pudo apenas ya que los peluches y las cosas que tenia en el piso le impedían ir rapido..., pero el ventilador seguía su marcha..velozmente y kumagoro era cada vez mas tragado por el mismo...en un momento kumagoro estaba aprisionado... dando a entender que sucedería.. y sucedió...justo a unos centímetros de que el cantante lo tocara...kumagoro...exploto...

Ryuichi sentía como...su mejor amigo desaparecía... recordó...lo que kumagoro representaba**_... "brilla... Kumagoro..." _**una frase...un rostro vino a su mente...un recuerdo...

_Kuma - _sintio como había llegado algo a su mano... una de las pequeñas orejas..

_Kuma_..-.Miro como el relleno caía como fría nieve por todos lados a causa del viento

_Kuma...- _Miró parte del pequeño cuerpo destrozado cerca de sus pies

_Kuma –_ Sintio como alguien había desaparecido en su vida...su mejor amigo...

**_KUMAGORO_!**

**¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿- ¿-¿-¿-¿**

**NO ME ODIEN ! (Kiam se esconde de la paliza que algunas d seguro le van a dar T.T) Ya se que voy a recibir muchos insultos por esto...pero como una escritora de Fic dijo"el fin justifica los medios " aunque ella no ataco a alguien inocente o si?... Pobre kumagoro...yo odio hacerle algo a alguien inocente T.T mas a un pobre bello y tierno peluche que no ha hecho nada pero ya entenderán por ke hice lo ke hice, amo a ryuichi y no le haria nada malo si no fuera necesarío.**

**Que tiene que ver el recuerdo de ryuichi?... con kumagoro?...ya veran ... en el siguiente episodio XD**

**Dary kiana: Hi sempai ke tal?...pues tu lo leiste antes ke todas, aki no hay nada malo...asi ke no espero ke me digas algo constructivo...se ke me vas a reñir por hacerle algo al peluche...pero tú ya sabes por ke. Jane!**

**TTTT: gracias por el review...pero no por ahora no creo ke suceda nada...entre ellos no creo, pobre de mi Ryu-chan... ke sucedera?**

**TT-TT: Pues bien este cap ke te parecio interesante ¿ n.n ahora ke sucedera? Pues no puedo resucitar a un peluche XD**

**Iiiiiiiiii: gracias por el apoyo! Sigue enviando Review**


End file.
